The Switch
by GoddessArtemis1999
Summary: Spencer and Aria get switched in the middle of the night. With the help of their boyfriends, Toby and Ezra, they must figure out what happened, and how they would switch back. In the process, they learn more about each other than they ever thought they would. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**The Switch Chapter 1**

**Hey guys! I should be studying for religion comps but I don't feel like it so I came up with this story idea. I'm not going to talk a lot, just give you the backstory. In the middle of the night, Spencer and Aria got switched. Now they have to figure out how to get back into their bodies. I don't think there is another story like this out there, so I think it's 100% original. Enjoy!**

Spencer Hastings groaned as she woke up. Her alarm clock hadn't went off, but she, being Spencer, had an internal alarm clock that told her that it was time to get up. She rolled over and… fell off her bed?

She heard footsteps and somebody come into her room.

"You ok?" She heard a male voice say, one that was familiar, but she couldn't place who exactly it was. She looked up and saw Aria's brother, Mike. Why was he in her room? No, wait, why was he in her _house_?

"Aria?" Mike snapped his fingers in front of her face. "You ok?"

_Why was he calling her Aria?_

"Umm… yeah. Just a little tired I guess…" Wait a minute. That was not her voice. That was Aria's voice. What the…

"Ok," Mike said, looking a little doubtful. "What are you doing up so early?"

Early? Spencer glanced at where her clock would normally be, but was met with a view of a closet. Looking around, she realized she was in Aria's room. She looked at Aria's clock. 6:00. "Um… I went to sleep early!" _Come on, Spencer_, she chastised herself. _I practically lie for a living, and that's the best I could come up with?_

"You just said you were tired… you know what, nevermind. I'm going to go to sleep for another hour, just don't trip over your feet, k Ar?" He smiled at her then left.

Spencer got up and looked in Aria's mirror. She stifled a scream. She didn't see her. She saw Aria. This was not cool. Not cool at all.

Her Spencer brain went immediately into effect. How would this affect them? If she was in Aria's body, was Aria in hers? Wait a minute… she had a date with Toby tonight. She knew Aria would be totally awkward with that, and she recalled in the back of her mind that Aria had a date with Ezra tonight. Well that's not awkward at all! Going to your old English teachers apartment and doing God knows what…

She decided that if she was going to be Aria for the day, she should at least get the day started. She jumped into the shower and took a long, half an hour shower, just to clear her head. She got out and blow-dried her, wait, no, Aria's hair and then straightened it. She went to the closet to find something suitable to wear. She heard alarm clocks going off in the Montgomery household, and everyone starting to get up.

Ella, Aria's mom, appeared in the doorway and said, "Aria, honey do you want the shower first or…" She trailed off seeing that her daughter was already looking for something to wear. "Did you take a shower already?"

"Mhm!" Spencer said.

"Wow. That's new. You usually never get up before 7. OK, just get dressed and come downstairs for breakfast." She left.

_Breakfast_? At the Hastings household, there was no time for breakfast. Her body had become familiar with a cup of coffee while getting her books together, and another cup to walk the way to school. This was going to be an interesting day.

She continued looking for clothes in Aria's closet. She didn't want to be too flashy, because that wasn't her style. But then, she realized, Aria wouldn't have anything her style. She remembered Aria asking her for something nice to wear to meet Ezra's mom. She sighed and realized she would have to wear something Aria-like. She settled on a neon yellow dress with a red belt in the middle, and sky-high matching red heels. How did Aria walk in these things? Spencer asked herself. She walked into the bathroom and put black mascara on and red lipstick. Then, remembering Aria's loud style, put on red eyeliner, yellow eyeshadow, and blush. She also took red feather earrings and multi-black necklaces. She stood in front of Aria's mirror and realized what she wore looked like something Aria would wear. She decided to go downstairs and see what there was for breakfast.

She walked down the stairs to see Mike, Ella, and Byron sitting around the kitchen table, and took a seat.

There was an awkward silence around the table. Everyone stared at each other. Spencer decided to take the coffee pot and pour some in her mug. She also took a bite of the eggs and bread that was in front of her. That shook the family out of the awkward silence, and soon, there were all eating in silence, with the occasional scraping of the fork on the plates. At 8:00, the family stood up and put their dishes in the sink.

Mike grabbed his lacrosse gear and backpack, and with a "Bye Mom," and them giving and receiving a small kiss, he left. Spencer quickly went upstairs and grabbed a big black bag. She hurried downstairs and said, "Bye Mrs… I mean Mom."

Luckily Ella didn't catch her little slip up. "Bye honey," she said and kissed her cheek.

Spencer hurried outside. Her mother never kissed her like that. At that moment, she forgot that she was Aria, and quickly composed a text to Toby, _Can't wait to see you tonight. Xoxo. _

She sent the text and walked down the street. Halfway down, she remembered who she was, or who she wasn't, and quickly took Aria's phone out. Toby had responded already… uh oh. _Aria? _

She quickly composed a text back. _Um sorry Toby, wrong person…_

_No problem_, was the reply she got shortly from Toby.

Spencer rubbed her head as she got to school. She walked to her locker, and saw Aria there, at her locker, and their eyes lightened up as they saw each other.

….

Aria groaned as her alarm clock went off, way to early. She flopped her hand over, and was met with the smooth stomach of another body. That was unusual. She snapped her eyes open and almost screamed. _Toby Cavanaugh was in her bed._ Wait a minute, she wasn't in her bed or her room. She was in Spencer's bed, in Spencer's room. And… why exactly was she in bed with Toby Cavanaugh? She looked under the covers. Okay, they were fully clothes, except for Toby missing his shirt. She reached over and turned Spencer's alarm clock off.

"Finally," Toby said, opening his eyes and sitting up. "I was beginning to think you slept through your alarm. He smiled lazily, and Aria saw why Spencer kept on babbling on about his smile. It was amazing. She shook her head quickly to try to get rid of that thought. "You ok?" he asked, leaning on one elbow. You seem a little distracted."

"No, I'm fine," she said in a voice that was completely not her own. It was Spencer's. Did she and Spencer… switch places? "Um, not to be rude, but why are you hear?"

Toby's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "You called me last night, don't you remember? The thunderstorm was freaking you out and you couldn't go to sleep, so I came over and we fell asleep."

"Um yeah, duh. Sorry I completely forgot. I haven't had my caffeine yet." She really hoped that was something Spencer would say.

Toby smiled and got out of bed, locating his shirt and pulling it over his head. "I'd better go, but don't forget about the date we have later!"

She smiled weakly as Toby climbed out the window and down the tree. She heard the roar of his motorcycle coming to life and then as the sound became distant.

She immediately jumped out of bed and looked at herself in the mirror. She was Spencer. Oh my God. How did this happen? Toby mentioned a thunderstorm… maybe lightning had hit their houses and swapped their bodies? She didn't know. She'd have to ask Spencer at school… school! She had to get ready for school! She sighed in relief as she saw the alarm clock's green numbers inform her it was only 6:15. That's why she felt it was too early… She usually got up at 7. She smiled to herself, well to herself as Spencer as she looked in the mirror. She had always wanted to give Spencer a cute outfit to wear. Some things she wore would definitely not be her first choice. She jumped into the shower. As she got out, she decided to do her, well Spencer's, hair. She straightened it, and then curled it, to make it look tamed. She then went to Spencer's closet. She quickly decided on a neon pink tank top and white high-waisted shorts. She grabbed a white-bow headband that she didn't even know Spencer owned. This was definitely not something Spencer would wear, but come on! She looked really cute in this outfit. Now for shoes… she took out pink heels that were stuffed in the back of Spencer's closet. She examined them. These were really cute! She put them on.

Now for the makeup. She didn't want to overdo it, but she didn't want to put too little on either. She put a pale pink lipstick on, and pink blush. She put on black mascara and think black eyeliner, and black eyeshadow, giving Spencer's eyes a smoky, hot look.

She backed away from the mirror and examiner herself. It looked like Spencer's body had been taken away and to a parallel universe, because Spencer would never in a million years look like she did right now. She flipped her hair and walked downstairs.

Melissa was seated on the couch, and looked up briefly as she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. "Hey Spence… woah."

"What?" Aria said, frowning.

"You look… hot."

"Thanks Mel!"

Melissa gave her a strange look as Spencer went down to sit next to her. "What's for breakfast?"

Melissa continued giving her a strange look. "Don't you mean, 'where's my coffee?' If that's what you mean, it's in the coffee mug."

Aria remembered Spencer telling her that they never ate breakfast in the Hastings house. "Oh… right. Yeah." As she stood up, Melissa stood also.

"I won't be here tonight," Melissa announced flipping her hair. "I'm going back to my condo in Philly, and Mom and Dad are still in New York. You'll be by yourself."

"Ok," Aria said, shrugging as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Alright," Melissa said. "See ya later, Spence." She walked over to the barn.

Aria took a sip of coffee and almost spit it back out. _Yuck._ What was that? She then remembered that the coffee Spencer and her family made was undrinkable. She quickly threw the coffee out and put the mug in the sink. She grabbed a black bag and walked to school.

At school, she walked over to her locker, which was right next to Spencer's. Spencer wasn't there yet… That was odd. Then she remembered she was probably eating breakfast with her family. She opened her locker and then realized she couldn't do anything. She and Spencer didn't have all of the same classes. She looked over her shoulder to the right and saw herself there, well, Spencer, and her eyes brightened up. Now it was up to her and Spencer to figure out what had happened.

**Well there's Chapter 1! Do you want more? Leave a review in that box down there! Reviews motivate me to write more, so… review! (It would also make my day a whole lot better.)**

**~A**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Switch Chapter 2**

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews, follows, and favorites; I really wasn't expecting it! **

_**megan-violet14**_** – Thanks!**

_**Sgdp1261**_** – Here it is!**

_**ShadowsOnTheMoon**_** – Thanks!**

_**Guest**_** – Thanks! And I hope this is soon enough for you!**

_**Sisig**_** – Well here it is Sierra! Lol**

_**YaleAceBella12**_** – I am!**

_**Guest**_** – Thanks and… Here it is!**

_**Juliette-Tiggy**_** – Thanks! And I hope this is soon enough!**

_**bite-me-im-irish**_** – Well thanks! I've never been told that about my grammar… I'm usually not that great in grammar so hearing that really made my day! Thanks!**

_**Ayoungnovelist**_** – Here's more!**

_**mrs-cavanaugh**_** – Here's an update! Thanks!**

_**danielacarney**_** – Aww thanks!**

_**A Pretty Little Love**_** – Thanks! I'll try to put some Ezria in soon. **

_**Kayson3259**_** – Umm I'm actually not quite sure if I was trying to be funny or not I was just trying to write, but if you find it funny then sure! Thanks! I'm actually not quite sure if this is going to be like Freaky Friday, I actually have no idea where any of my stories are going, I just write whatever pops into my head as I'm actually typing it down, if that makes any sense at all. **

**Here's Chapter 2!**

Upon seeing Aria, Spencer gasped and strode over to her. "What the heck did you do to me?" She asked, gasping once again as she observed what Aria had dressed her up in.

"What?" Aria frowned, "You don't like it?"

"Aria! You know I never _EVER_ would wear anything like that!"

"C'mon, Spence, I actually wanted to dress you up for once, I mean your clothes are usually sooo frumpy."

"Hey!"

"No offense," Aria added quickly, seeing the glare on her best friends face. She surveyed what Spencer had dressed her up in, expecting something horrible. But she smiled as she saw what her best friend put her in. It was actually really cute and really Aria. "Nice outfit," she said, smirking.

Spencer scowled, "Trust me, it wasn't my first choice, but I thought we were going to act like our bodies _weren't_ taken over by aliens."

Aria rolled her eyes. "So, anyway," she changed the subject, "Toby stayed the night?"

Spencer turned red. "Umm… yeah, I called him…"

"Well I totally could see why you always say his smile is sexy, I could so see that!"

Spencer joked to Aria, "I really hope you aren't putting moves on my boyfriend!"

Aria rolled her eyes. "No, I am still totally, completely in love with Ezra."

"You _WHAT_?" A new voice screeched.

Aria and Spencer's eyes widened, remembering who they were and where they were, knowing that the sound of that voice belonged to their best friend, Hanna Marin.

"Spencer!" Hanna said, a ghastly look on her face, "How could you like Ezra? That's Aria's boyfriend!"

Spencer quickly jumped in, saving her tiny friend. Well actually Aria wasn't tinier that her anymore… "Hanna, relax. We were just joking around."

"Oh thank goodness!" Hanna gasped. "I was actually getting really scared there for a second!" Hanna looked at both girls. "Spencer, what happened to you?"

"What do you mean?" Aria asked.

"Your body looks like it was taken hostage my aliens, and given an extreme makeover. God, Spence, you look amazing!"

"Thanks Han!" Aria beamed, looking slyly over at Spencer, who had a mixed look of laughter and joking hurt on her face.

"Well, I gotta go," the blonde said, "I need my non-fat latte before first period. See ya later, girls." With that she flipped her hair and walked away.

Spencer opened her locker and handed Aria the books she needed. "Okay, so period 1 we have English with Fitz, so you could use your own books. Period 2 I have calculus with Mrs. Ronan. I already did the next five lessons in the book, so raise your hand a lot. Period 3 we have a study hall together. Period 4 I have bio with Mr. Grosser, so in that period… only raise your hand if you are absolutely positive your answer is the right one. Period 5 we have lunch. Six I have French with Mrs. Emmanuel, so here's the book," she handed Aria a huge textbook, "you will be able to find the answers in the book, even though you don't take French. Period 7 I have history with Mr. Corey. Just act natural, we have the same history curriculum. Period 8, well today's Wednesday, so I have debate practice, so… shit. You don't know how to debate. Just tell Andrew that you aren't feeling well. Hopefully he'll understand." By this time poor Aria was buried under a mound of textbooks. She stuffed them in her locker.

Now it was Aria's turn to give Spencer her books. "Like you said, we have English together, so we could use our own books. Period 2 I have history with Corey, so just be smart, but not too smart."

"So… not dumb but not genius?" Spencer said.

"Yes," Aria replied. "Period 3 we have study hall, Period 4 I have algebra with Mrs. Trinton. She's a bitch, don't raise your hand at all. Wait until she calls on you. If you raise your hand, she will have a panic attack. Period 5 we have lunch. Period 6 I have Spanish. Here," she handed Spencer a medium-sized book. "Just be Spencer-smart and answer questions. Mrs. Rugal likes picking on me. Period 7 I have Earth Science with Mr. Buckly, so you don't have to participate in that class. You can, but you don't have to. Period 8… today's Wednesday, I have pottery class… Just… I don't know, think of a way out of it."

By this time, Spencer had all the books neatly tucked away in her locker. "Oh, Aria," she said. "We should switch phones."

"Right!" Aria exclaimed, digging around Spencer's purse looking for Spencer's phone. She located it and handed it to Spencer, who handed Aria's phone to her.

Spencer said, "I might have accidentally texted Toby, but I told him wrong number."

Aria chuckled. "Okay Spencer."

Spencer gasped. "I have a date with Toby tonight! What are we going to do?"

"Chill," Aria said. "I'll go on your date with Toby, and you go on my date with Ezra."

Spencer wrinkled her nose. "That's awkward. Going on a date with your ex teacher slash best friend's boyfriend."

"Look, I don't like it either, but we have to do something."

"I guess," Spencer sighed. "Wanna get together later and tell each other what to wear?"

"Sure," Aria said, laughing.

The warning bell rang. "We should get to English," Spencer said. "Get ready for a day of being your best friend."

**Well there's Chapter 2. It's a little short, but I wanted to get a chapter up and this was the best place I could cut it. Please review, reviews make me happy. Give me theories of what you think happened, I like hearing ideas. I'll get another chapter up soon. Peace. **

**~A**


	3. Chapter 3

The Switch Chapter 3

First period went by surprisingly quickly. Ezra, who was their English teacher, kept on stealing glances at Spencer, who he thought was Aria. Spencer quickly texted Aria, Can I flirt with him so he doesn't get suspicious?

Sure, but don't flirt 2 much, was the reply she got from Aria.

Spencer gave Ezra a smile, but couldn't help but feel a twang of guilt. Was this cheating? Was she cheating on Toby even though her and Ezra weren't technically together?

Halfway through the period, Spencer got a text from Toby – We still on for today?

Spencer texted Aria again – U ok w/ going on a date with Toby tonight?

Aria glanced down at her phone when it buzzed and opened the text from Spencer. She pondered the choices in her head. She didn't necessarily want to go on a date with Toby, but it was the least she could do, seeing as Spencer agreed to go on a date with Ezra. Sure, she texted Spencer.

Spencer smiled at her. Thank you she mouthed.

Aria gave her a look that said, No problem.

Soon enough English was over. Ezra stood up from his desk, saying, "Aria can I speak with you?"

"Sure!" Spencer said.

"I'll wait for you outside, Spen… I mean Aria," Aria said.

Ezra closed the door after Aria. "So," he said, putting his arms around her waist, "French vegan food at that bistro in Philly tonight?"

"Ummm… I don't really like Vegan…" Spencer said.

"Ria, what's going on with you?" Ezra said. "You love vegan."

"Um," Spencer said, scrambling her brain for an explanation.

Ezra kissed her nose. "Don't worry sweetie, we'll just have Chinese takeout at my place?"

Spencer forced a smile. "Sure!" she said with fake enthusiasm.

Ezra pulled her close for a hug. "See ya later, Aria." He went to kiss her, but Spencer was fast enough to dodge the kiss and run out into the hall, leaving Ezra completely confused.

…

Spencer pulled Aria's arm as she left the classroom. Aria stopped her, concerned. "What the hell happened in there?"

"He tried to kiss me," Spencer responded with wide eyes.

"Well yeah, Spence, that's sorta was boyfriends are supposed to do."

"Ria I'm not ready for that yet! I still feel uncomfortable calling him 'Ezra' instead of 'Mr. Fitz'! I don't know if I could do this!"

"Spence, calm down. It will all be ok. Just pretend it's Toby."

Spencer smiled at the thought of Toby. Aria could see that Spencer was really stressed out, so she turned their direction towards the doors to leave.

"C'mon," she said to Spencer.

"What are we doing?" Spencer asked.

"We are ditching school today."

"Aria! I'm not going to let you throw my perfect average down the drain!"

"Spencer! Relax. One day will not kill you. Besides, we need to figure out what has happened to us, and what exactly we are going to wear to our date nights tonight."

Aria could see Spencer was deeply contemplating this, weighing out the pros and the cons in her mind.

"Fine," she concluded. "Only because I also really want to know what happened and you need to tell me everything about Fitzy."

Aria smiled, and pulled her friend out of the building.

…

They got situated in Spencer's house, and Spencer immediately made a bee-line towards her bed and starting neatly to make it.

"Seriously Spencer?" Aria asked. "Do you have to do that now?"

"Yes," Spencer replied. "You know I cannot stand a messy bed."

Aria sighed and sat on Spencer's red couch as Spencer quickly made the bed.

Finally, when Spencer was done, she stood up and looked through her closet. "So, we are going to find something for me to wear on your date with Toby, and then we'll go to my house and find something to wear for your date with Ezra."

**(A/N The links for the outfits are in my profile)**

Spencer picked out a white, thin long sleeved shirt with black polka dots and a black tank top underneath, paired with black jeggins.

"What do you think?" Spencer asked Aria.

Aria cocked her head to the side. "Cute… but I'm thinking something different."

"Okay…" Spencer rummaged through her closet. "How about this?" She pulled out a white dress with brown birds on it and a brown belt in the middle.

At this, Aria jumped up. She found a brown blazer that matched it. "This. Is. Perfect. You… I am wearing this tonight. With… these boots!" She pulled out a pair of high brown boots.

"Are you sure this is ok?" Spencer asked. "You have to look amazing."

Aria placed a hand on Spencer's shoulder. "Don't worry. Toby will love you… me. Nope, you."

Spencer laughed. "We have to find something for you now!"

They walked downstairs and got into Spencer's car to drive to Aria's house. Once there, they dashed upstairs to Aria's bedroom. Luckily, Aria's parents weren't home.

Once in Aria's room, they both started to tear apart her closet to find something to wear.

"This is gonna be awkward," Spencer said.

"Why?" Aria said.

"I'm going on a date with my English teacher! What's not awkward about that?"

"Well… you get used to it," Aria said. "Wait… what do you think about this outfit?" She held up a purple camisole with a leopard print, jean shorts with striped stockings underneath, and pointed to black boots.

"Oh hell no!" Spencer yelped. "That is sooo not my style."

Aria gave her a look. "This isn't your style, it's mine, but if you are not comfortable wearing it, then we won't. Let's look for some more."

"What about this?" Spencer said. She held up a blue camisole with a zip up white and black striped vest and a black skirt.

"Perfect," Aria said, "with black knee highs and white and black flats."

"Aria, you will look amazing!" Spencer said. "Or… I will… I don't even know. This is so confusing."

"Hopefully we could make sense of it soon, and figure out why this happened to us. What about tonight we ask Ezra and Toby about it and maybe they could help us figure this out!"

"Aria no! I just… don't wanna bring them into this yet. I think we should just wait it out a little longer and then maybe bring more people into it."

"Okay Spence, you're the smart one here."

The two girls laughed. Aria and Spencer sat down on Aria's bed and started to tell each other about their boyfriends.

**Hey guys sorry it took me so long to update. I know this is short but I wanted to get you guys something. Hopefully it won't take me as long to update next time. **

**Review? **


	4. Chapter 4

**The Switch Chapter 4**

After both girls told each other about their boyfriends, it was already after school. Hanna and Emily had come over to Aria's house, because they had not seen their friends all day except for first period. Needless to say, they were shocked that the girls had skipped school together.

"What?" Hanna exclaimed. "Spencer, if you needed help for your date with Toby, you could have asked me! I would have loved to skip that bio test today!"

"Sorry Han," Aria – as Spencer, laughed.

Emily asked, "What happened to your perfect average and perfect attendance?"

Aria replied, "One day off wouldn't hurt me. Besides, I needed a break."

"The perfect Spencer Hastings, who came to school with the stomach flu last year, needed a break? Has the world been taken over by aliens? Has there been a nucular explosion?" Hanna asked.

Spencer – as Aria – said "Hanna, its nuclear."

"What?"

"Nuclear. Not nucular."

"Whatever. And Aria, stop sounding like Spencer! I don't need two voices in my head telling me what's right and what's wrong!"

Both Spencer and Aria rolled their eyes.

"Well?" Emily said.

"What?" the real Aria asked, confused.

"Show us what you're wearing tonight? No offense Spence, but sometimes your style is a bit… um…"

"Frumpy?" Hanna offered.

"Hey!" the real Spencer interfered.

"Aria you agreed with us last time!" Emily argued.

"Whatever," Aria said, rolling her eyes.

Aria pulled the outfit she would be wearing to her and Toby's date that night.

"Wow Spence, that's cute!" Hanna exclaimed. "Did Aria help you find that?"

"No!" Aria said. But at the glares her friends were giving her, she answered, "well, maybe a little."

"Are you going to finally do something with Toby tonight?" Emily asked, winking.

"What? No," Aria said.

"I mean, you should right? When have you guys ever… you know… done _it? _Hanna asked.

"I mean, we aren't ready for that yet…" Aria trailed off. She realized that Spencer was glaring at her. What had she said?

"Um guys I sorta wanna speak to, um, Spencer alone for a sec. We'll be right back," Spencer said, pulling Aria out of the room.

"What?" Aria asked Spencer when they were alone.

"_We aren't ready for that_?" Spencer quoted.

"What? You and Toby never have done the deed."

"Um… well…"

"Oh my God you have!" Aria exclaimed. "When was this? How did it happen?"

"I'll give you all – well most of the details later." Spencer said. "But don't mention this to Hanna and Aria! There's a reason I don't want you guys to know."

"Why? Cause you knew it would get this reaction?"

"Well… yeah."

"Whatever," Aria smiled, and pulled Spencer back into the room with her.

Once they were back in the room, Spencer got the outfit her and Aria had agreed that she would wear to her date with Ezra that night.

"Wow, Aria, that is so cute! Did Spencer help you pick it out?" Hanna asked.

"I did!" Spencer exclaimed happily, forgetting that she was Aria.

Hanna and Emily looked at her strangely.

"Uhh… I mean… she did! Hahaha…?"

"Whatever. You two are acting weird today." Emily stated.

"Yeah," Hanna chimed in. "Whatever. How about you two get dressed. I'll do Spencer's hair and makeup, and Emily you do Aria's hair and makeup."

"Okay," the other three girls agreed.

After Spencer and Aria got dressed, the two girls sat in front of Aria's desk. Hanna got behind Aria as Spencer and Emily got behind Spencer as Aria.

Hanna decided to give Spencer brown eyeshadow that would go with the dress she was wearing and bring out her brown eyes. She applied thick black eyeliner and mascara. She also gave Spencer a light pink lipstick and a little pink blush.

Meanwhile, Emily was applying thick makeup to Aria. She put on dark blue eyeshadow and black mascara. She also applied a little black eyeliner. She gave Aria red lips and a little red blush.

Aria felt that she was wearing too little makeup, and Spencer felt like she was wearing too much. But, both girls realized that that was how the other girl did makeup.

Emily took Aria's straightened hair and brushed it. She put a thick white headband on her and then Aria was done.

Hanna straightened Spencer's hair and pinned it back. (like in the beginning of the episode "The Lady Killer")

After that, the two girls looked in the mirror. They looked good. They were so happy that their friends did this for them.

"Okay, well I gotta run," Hanna said, grabbing her bag.

"Me too," Emily said, standing up from her spot on the bed. "You two have fun on your date… but not too much fun." She winked at the two girls, causing them to blush.

With that, both girls walked out the door.

"So," Aria turned to Spencer. "What are we gonna do tonight?"

Spencer responded, "Well… I guess you could stay over my house… I mean you saw that my parents weren't in town. And I think Melissa was supposed to leave this afternoon."

"Okay, so after your date with Ezra, just come over your house. And I'll do the same with Toby."

The girls looked at the time. 6:00 P.M. It was time for them to leave for their dates.

"Well," Spencer said to Aria. "Good luck."

"Same to you."

**With that, both girls walked out the door to their respective cars and got ready to go to their best friends boyfriend's apartment. **

**Well I think I got that chapter up pretty fast. Who's date do you want to see first? Spencer and Ezra's or Aria and Toby's? Review please!**

**~A**


End file.
